The Confession
by Tualha
Summary: Okay, this is a fic where Hermione expalins to Ron everything that has happened so far from an HHR or H/H point of veiw. It is devided into books, you know, one installment per HP book. This is but the first. It is also my first fic. Ever. Please rev
1. I really don't know what to name this.

A/N: Okay, this is my first fic, so please review, but don't be too harsh ::flinches::.I know the title sucks, but it's like lack of a better word kind of thing.Oh well, it sort of fits.This is going to be only the first part, so tell me if you want it continued with the next books.I'm doing this book by book.But, we only know what happens up to 4 at the moment, right?Also: You've probably seen fics like this before, but…um…I don't really care.So I'm just going to shut up now, and get to the disclaimer & fic.By the way, 'tis from Hermione's P. O. V.

Disclaimer: All mentioned characters, settings, and incidents except for the one taking place belong to the goddess J. K. Rowling.The rest (dialogue, basic plot, and such) belongs to me.And you can't have it, nanny nanny boo boo…sorry…

# The Confession

## An Original Fanfic by Tualha

"What?!" Ron exclaimed.

"I'm…I'm…I'm in love with Harry," I replied nervously.

"And you want to tell me why.Now this I gotta hear."He settled into one of the chairs in the familiar Gryffindor common room, ready for the long speech that he knew was coming.It was late, around one.Harry himself had gone straight to bed after doing his homework.Quidditch practice was tiring him out.But, anyway, Ron and I were alone.

"Yeah.I knew as soon as I first saw him.I had read about him, of course, but I had never dreamed of actually meeting the great Harry Potter.It was a huge shock to find out that I was a witch in the first place.I guess that's where this all starts.I mean, I had always known that I was different, but I hadn't had any idea that I was that different!The first person that I talked to on the first train ride was Neville.He lives on the outskirts of the city, in a big old house with a creepy old lady.He had helped me accept the fact that I was magic.I don't think I could've without him…

"In return, I decided to help him find Trevor.I stormed into compartment after compartment, finally coming to yours.Barging in, I repeated the words that I had said upon entrance to all the others.Neither on you noticed my voice dying at the end.Frantically, I searched the room for something to distract him.My eyes lit upon that tall, gangly, red-haired boy-that was you-with his wand out.I demanded to see the spell, then, while everyone was looking, I came up with the introductory speech that I blurted out next.You don't need me to repeat that, do you?"He shook his head, apparently eager for me to continue.I complied, a bit heartened.

"During the pause, I waited anxiously to see how you guys would react.To my partial relief, you introduced yourselves first.I already knew who Harry was, of course, but your name came as a surprise.I had read up on the Ministry, and I admired your father's work.But now wasn't the time for that.I made a quick escape, and tried, for the rest of the day, to be near him.

"At the Sorting, you may have guessed, the Sorting Hat wanted dearly to put me in Ravenclaw, where I would be the head of the pack, and practically a goddess.But I knew, from reading up on James and Lily, that he would be in Gryffindor.So that is where I went.

"After that, things were pretty quiet.That Halloween, when you saw me crying, it wasn't because you were talking about me.No, I did know that I had a minimal amount of friends, and I didn't care.I never have had many friends.It doesn't bother me anymore.And I don't care when people tease me, I'm used to that, too. 

"Actually, Snape had just told me off for no good reason, and taken some points from our house.He had threatened me with detention, too.That really got me ticked, but I was scared, too.I knew, before any of you did, that he had been a Death Eater.I really did my research that previous summer.And I had read about what trolls could do to people, too.That's why I was petrified.But, all the while, I was thinking about what I was going to do.

"I couldn't let you guys get in trouble, that would make you hate me even more.But I couldn't just start working on Harry to like me now.I had to get friends first.So I did.And I was quite proud of myself, too.But I had to be careful not to say or do anything that would annoy you guys.I did draw the line at copying-really, I won't be there to help you at exam time!- but I tried to make up for it a bunch.I did everything I could, attempting to find out things like who Nicholas Flamel was, and the book (_Quidditch Through the Ages_, or something like that.), and those flames on the courtyard, and during that match.Finally, to my insecure brain, it seemed to be enough.I relaxed.

"Then, we went down that trap door.I was so nervous, I thought I was going to throw up.What if something happened?!After you got knocked out, we went into the next chamber.There were some bottles, wine, potions, and poison.It was a logic puzzle.I figured it out, my mind off of Harry for the first time that night.Then…well, then I hugged him.Told him he was a great wizard.I couldn't help it, I was just so scared that I would never see him again.I was fighting to keep away the tears.

"When I drank the potion that would get me back through to you and help, I shuddered from the sudden cold.That must be what it feels like to have your blood freeze.The idea made me shake all the more.When he asked after my safety, my heart melted.Summoning up all the resolve and courage in my body, I replied, and left.I was now determined to help him any way I could.

"When it was finished, when we came back to the room…well, you were with me, you know how hard I was shaking.When he came to, I thought I would never fight with him again.I was horrified to learn the truth about what happened.I imagine you were, too.But everything turned out fine, You-Know-Who was stopped.And the year was over.I went home, thinking and daydreaming, wondering about when I would see Harry Potter again.

"The next year-Wait…"I had heard someone on the steps.I told Ron, and scampered up the girls' staircase, pausing to see who it was.

"Ron, I just woke up, why aren't you up there?"My breath caught in my throat.It was Harry.

"Yeah, coming, I must have dozed off while doing my homework.I'll put on the finishing touches, then come in a sec."Slick move, I thought to myself.After Harry had gone, I peeked out and mouthed one word to him: tomorrow.


	2. I don't know what to name this, either. ...

A/N: Okay, my darling readers, here it is, the second in the Confession series, covering Book 2. Of course the shortest, because, hey, Hermione was PERTRIFIED for half of the year (give or take). It's early, I'm still farther down the road to insanity than any of you are, so please excuse my writing. Sorry it took so long. I'll try to get the next two up sometime...And after the next two, we wait for Book 5. But don't worry; I have an idea for a really, really angst-y fic and another, lighter one that I could do a series on. You'll just have to be patient and wait, just as we must wait for the goddess J. K. to do her writing. I'll try and be quick, because I know the agony of waiting. I've come up with some really interesting thoughts on Harry being able to kill someone, and him, well, turning. But now I'm babbling, you probably want to see the story. For my theories, ask me in an e-mail (my chosen address for this is potterfan@quincymail.com. It's one of three. Another is in my profile, and the third is for my Potter-free life, no matter how ashamed I am to have one) or in a review. Include your address, and I'll get back to ya. And, I'm trying to do footnotes, tell me if it works. Ah, right, the story. I almost forgot...But first, the  
  
Disclaimer: All characters, settings, and mentioned events are contained in the Harry Potter book series (no duh), and they belong to the Mistress of Perfection, Joanne Kathleen Rowling, who recently turned 35. The show 'Tenchi Muyo' belongs to whoever made it. Also, this product of my demented cerebrum belongs to...lesee, who this time...Jason Fox, of the Foxtrot comic (which, in turn, belongs to Bill Amend. The site is www.foxtrot.com, of all things, and that's where Quincymail comes from) and you can't have it, bwahaha and things like that.  
  
The Second Confession  
An Original Fanfic by Tualha  
  
It was again late night. Ronald Weasley and myself, Hermione Granger, were again sitting in the familiar Gryffindor common room. The fire had one more turned to glowing embers. It was time to continue my story. The night before, I had started my tale, explaining how, as soon as I met him, and even before, I had been deeply in love with our friend, the famed Harry Potter. Harry, as fate would have it, seemed to be oblivious to this fact. I had cracked, and spilled my deepest secret to Ron. The previous night, I had told of our first year at Hogwarts, explaining all that had happened from my point of view. But we had been interrupted when Harry himself had come to see why Ron wasn't in bed. Now we were to continue. Oh, I wondered if I would be able to start again. It would have been so much easier never to stop.1   
Ron sank into an armchair. He had a heavier, more solemn and serious look on his face tonight, where, last night, there had been one of shocked disbelief fading to avid interest. I thought now of the fourth year of our schooling, when it had become all too evident that he had a crush on me2. A small shadow of guilt floated over me. He was probably the last person that wanted to hear this. But I brushed it away quickly. He was my second-best friend, and who else was going to listen. McGonagall? No, this was too...too...well, too something for her. The girls? Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, and them? No way! I had never really been friends with them. They were too ditzy for my liking. The only girl my age that I could even think of telling was Lisa Turpin, a Ravenclaw girl in my Arithmancy class. But that wasn't possible. The Gryffindors as a whole didn't have any classes with Ravenclaw, so I had never really gotten to know Lisa all that much. Truly, there was no one else that would listen. I didn't have any Quidditch buddies because I didn't play. Flying was fun, but I'm no great shakes at sports. Never have been. I don't like being in a team for just about anything. One of the things that I like best about Hogwarts is that there's no P. E. I always preferred to read. I still do.  
So I'm sitting here thinking all of the above things, when I notice the look that Ron has upon his face. He is sitting there, drumming his fingers on the chair, and I feel guilty again. I begin.  
"Okay, second year," I say after taking a deep breath. "That year began in Diagon Alley. I was so glad to see you guys! When I had heard about your 'brilliant' plan to get Harry, I was almost in hysterics. What if the Dursleys caught you? What if you were seen? A million of those 'what ifs' floated about in my head. I hardly got any sleep." I almost stop to scowl at him (I love and need my sleep) but caught myself. I continued.  
"So, anyway, I was quite relieved to see you both that day. By this time, of course, I cared about you and Harry as friends so much that I was nearly content with Harry not loving me back. Nearly. I was very glad to see you, though, because I've never had many friends in my hometown, and I couldn't do magic, so my parents kept me busy with supplemental work; they made me do all of the work that I missed in 6th grade. These 'supplements' are partly why I know so much outside of magic. I don't enjoy the supplements; they're too much like homework. Which I do usually hate, although you wouldn't know it from looking at me. Besides, you guys are my friends, and I missed you. And Harry not answering my letters...that was too much! I nearly jumped with joy when I saw that both of you were alive, well, and not in the custody of either the police or the Ministry. I thought that it might be fun to go on that roller coaster cart ride with you guys (I read about it in The Gringotts Bank Establishment by Penny Coinpintcher). I love roller coasters; my favs are in Kennywood, an amusement park in Pennsylvania. It is of course, the best park in the world, as Pennsylvania is the best state3. In my (not-so-)humble opinion. But I'm getting off subject.  
"I left you that day, happy that I would see you again in a couple of days. Unfortunately I was wrong, don't you dare laugh, Ron. As soon as I got to school, I started looking for you. What had happened? I had also searched the train. You weren't there. I hardly ate during the feast. Then, near the end, I heard this rumor that you had gotten expelled, something having to do with a flying car. I was horrified. It would be bad enough if YOU were expelled, what with the reaction that your mother would have. But Harry?!?!?! The Dursleys would send him away to some school where no one could reach him. He would be too much the easy target for You-Know-Who or his followers. I couldn't find you anywhere at the feast, so as soon as we were dismissed, I checked all possible routes to the tower. Finally, I found you at the entrance. Apparently, you were not, in fact, expelled. But you had flown a car to Hogwarts. And it was awfully risky. But, oh well, you guys were both fine. Still, it was a really stupid idea. Aside from that, I had to really fight to keep a straight face the next morning when you got the Howler." I snicker at the dirty look that Ron is giving me, and I continue.  
"Nothing much happened for a few days...then came your detentions. It was a normal night for me, albeit quiet. I finished my homework quickly, the cause being that, although I did have quite a bit, there were no distractions. I chatted a tad with the other girls. I had seen Ginny go up to her room earlier, with a tense, scared look on her face. I was curious, so on my way up, I stopped into her room to check up on her. She was scribbling into a thin black book, which was, of course, Riddle's diary. In any case, she didn't notice I was there until I said hello, and then she hurriedly stuffed the book out of sight. I paid this no mind and went on up to my room. I, of course have seen your dorm, but you have never seen mine. Let me tell you, it's a lot nicer. You'll notice that I keep saying 'my room', emphasis on the 'my'. There is a very good reason for this. The girls' tower is much higher than the boys', and it has one of those moving staircases, like in Dumbledore's office entrance.4 And when I say much higher, I mean MUCH higher. Each girl has her own room on her own story. Here, I'll describe them for you. They are circular, and decorated to the girl's specifications. Decorate is one of the first things that we do. At any rate, they contain one large canopy bed, a large dresser, a book/knick-knack case, a bean bag chair, a wizard's wireless, and a nifty little machine that holds a book in front of your face and turns the pages for you. We have night tables where you say the thing you want and it floats into your hand. We also have keys to our rooms, and pegs near the doors where our bags, and cloaks and stuff of the such are kept. There's a vanity cabinet with all kinds of make-up and stuff, and a chair in front of it, and a writing desk with ink, parchment, quills, envelopes, stamps, Howler kits, and it's own chair. There are some couches and chairs, a table, and a fully stocked kitchenette for entertaining. There's a small room for keeping a pet or having a friend over for the night, a small, extra, bed, the kind that comes out from the wall, and a screen to change behind, silly as it might seem to you. There's a loft that's as soft as a cloud, with walls that are enchanted like the Great Hall ceiling. In the lofts, you can press a little button, and it's just like you floating, and falling, and it's the best, most relaxing thing in the world.  
"Oh, and there's the bathroom. Every girl has her own bathroom, too. They're large, and decorated, again, in whatever colors and such the inhabitant wishes. There's a big shower stall that has a bunch of really nice settings. In one, it'll massage you in just the right spot, just the right way. In another, it's overhead, like it's raining. There's one in which you get misted, and one...well, you're going to laugh at this, and it only works starting when you're 14, but the water feels like kisses. And that's only the shower. There's a tub that has so many more options, and it's huge, 8' deep, and 5' by 7'. There are hundreds of sorts of bubble baths, and there's one thing where it's exactly like you're in the ocean, sounds, sand, breeze and all, except for one thing, which is that instead of being salty, it's sugary. There's one setting where it's like the Dead Sea, you know, with the floating. There's a bed thingy, where you can actually fall asleep on a bed of foam which supports you and your head perfectly (as the beds do) and wake up washed. Of course, there's a Jacuzzi one. Oh, and the towels are SO soft, and there are all different sorts of soaps, and shampoos, and conditioners, and body washes, and everything like that. It's heaven. But, there's and even better bath, if a simpler one, on the top floor. It's this HUGE swimming pool thing, all dim and steamy, shallow or deep depending on where you are, surrounded by plants and with a ceiling of skylights. Everyone comes in their bathing suits and lounges and talks, mostly on weekends, after Quidditch matches and stuff like that. It's nearly exactly like that girls' bath on 'Tenchi Muyo'5." Again I snicker as Ron stares at me, mouth wide open, his expression one of mixed deep envy and shocked disbelief. I keep laughing as I picture his room, a small circular one with a few night tables and beds.  
I again resume my story, remembering a detail that I had excluded about that day, specifically the morning6. "Of course, that morning was the first time Malfoy called me 'Mudblood.' I didn't care, and still don't (You think I care what Malfoy's opinion of me is? I like to think I have a better self-image that that), but obviously, you and the Quidditch team were offended, with the exception of Harry, who, like me, had absolutely no idea what was going on. Looking back, it was sort of funny, in the slightest way, Harry and me standing there like idiots while the rest of you exploded. I recall us glancing at each other, looking very confused. But then your wand exploded, and...well..." At a loss for tactful comments about that event, I move on.   
"Then came your detentions, and the first time Harry heard the basilisk. And that started everything." I pause here, unsure how to tell the large amount of things that came next before we both dropped unconscious. I'm so tired...I kneed my eyes with my fists, and glance at Ron. He's wearing a concrete look, his hazel eyes cold.   
"I...er..." I search my brain for details, and finally grab the Polyjuice Potion. "Right. The Polyjuice Potion. I have a deep-lying hatred for Malfoy, as we all do, and if it was him that was causing Harry all this misery...I couldn't bear to see him feeling so alone. I threw myself into the project with a maniacal passion. And, as much as being a cat unnerved me, it was sort of interesting. I always wondered what it would be like to have a tail." I remember the occasion fondly, then resume my monologue.  
"Well, there was a bit of a stall until the dueling club. I can still remember exactly how I froze as soon as I heard that hissing coming out of Harry's mouth. Time sort of stopped...the only sound was the blood pounding in my temples7...then you and I were rushing to Harry's side...I knew by the look on his face that he hadn't...that he couldn't...that he didn't know what he had done. Then, a few days later, it clicked. When I was 11, just entering the magic world, I had researched all the ways I could die. That's how I knew about Avada Kedavra in fourth year. I had, of course, read about the basilisk. However, not needing the knowledge at Hogwarts, I had forgotten it, mostly. It had been tucked back into my subconscious. I had a faint idea, but...then, I figured it out, I just needed to check something, verify my hunch. At that moment, I realized how scared I actually was. Being Muggle born...well, it's not the easiest thing in the world. My whole body went cold at the though of the monster...But somehow, I found my head, and warned Penelope (I knew her from a study group) to look with a mirror around corners. I don't remember much about being attacked...and then there were the months that I was Paralyzed. Madame Pomfrey was wrong; there is a point to talking to a Paralyzed person. You're fully conscious, just not able to respond to anything, you're body is totally numb. It was torture; I tried to sleep a lot, but it didn't work. The worst part was when you came to visit me. I was longing to talk, to feel so much that I could taste it. When Harry figured out the mystery, I was ecstatic, but my elation soon turned to fear. I knew Harry would go into the Chamber. I couldn't stop him, and I didn't know what would happen. I spent the remaining weeks agonizing over this. What if he had died? I figured you'd be with him, but that only worried me more. What if you both died?! Finally, I was awoken...it was over...you two were safe...the end of another year...I felt so sorry for Harry, having to go back to the Dursleys, but I knew he would live. And that took him into the Summer of Dobby...Oh my GOD!!! I forgot to do our Care of Magical Creatures essay!!!" This sent me into a panic.  
"Hermione," Ron soothed, "it's not due till the day after tomorrow!"  
"I know...I have other thing to do...oh my God, how did I forget?!" Gasping, I rushed upstairs to my dorm, preparing for a sleepless night. In my haste, I didn't notice Ron going upstairs, too, and passing a shadow...  
  
A/N2: Ooh, little cliffhanger. Too bad you guys won't find anything out until the end of the series *evil laugh*. Well, I thought this was going to be the shortest...oh well...sorry it's SO late...it slipped my mind...sat there on my disk, all sad and alone. ::feels sorry for the poor fic:: By the way, to the other fic writers: Why do you keep calling Harry Harold?! His name is Harry! Harry is a real name. Grrr...oh well, at least I have a new pet peeve...Reviews! Please!  
1 At this point in the story, all true Potterfans should be reminded of the time in Book 4 when Harry had to tell of his experiences in Little Hangleton, with Lord Voldemort. Sorry, I just had to say that. Keep reading. Go on! Thank you. Sheesh, people never listen these days. ::Walks off grumbling::  
2 Ahh! Don't flame me, I only want reviews!! Ahh! ::Runs away screaming::  
3 Believe me, I've been there. It's real cool.  
4 Yes, I do know that Ron's never been there, and that they never say that Hermione has. Literary license, hahaha. Besides, don't you think that Hermione would have gone to Dumbledore's office about all that business with the Time Turner?  
5 That's an animè on Cartoon Network. It shows during Toonami at 6:00 Eastern. It's a cool show, and you guys should watch it. No, they aren't paying me.   
6 Do you remember what it is? Betcha don't! Okay, am I annoying you? 'Cause if I am, tell me. Oh, and you don't have to read these. Nothing mandatory to the plot here.  
7 I can actually perfectly imagine what that would have been like from Harry's point of view. Very dramatic, all slow motion and strobe lights-like pauses.  



End file.
